


Angel Food

by SneakyBunyip



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBunyip/pseuds/SneakyBunyip
Summary: Aziraphale created Food for the good of humanity. Crowley created...Something else...





	Angel Food

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart by FesteringSilence.[ Check out their tumblr here!](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)

"What about that one? Is that Nebula yours?”

“I dunno, sure, probably.”

It was his, but Crowley wasn’t looking. In fact, he deliberately closed his eyes at the beginning of Aziraphale’s inquiry.

He had agreed to recline atop the A.Z. Fell & Co. Book Shop’s roof to keep his angel company, not reminisce about the starwork God had him do before kicking him to the proverbial sulfuric curb.

“You don’t know?” Aziraphale pressed. 

There was a shuffle and Crowley opened one narrow-slit eye as Aziraphale lifted himself onto his elbows. The action tugged at the large black quilt the angel had made specifically for this occasion: A collection of cotton squares stitched shakily together, black as the First Snake’s scales and covered with silver sequins meant to represent various constellations. The accents itched at Crowley’s skin, but he it was the thought that counted.

“It was a bloody long time ago, angel. I don’t keep track of every celestial body I create.” 

He did keep track. Crowley knew the name of every cluster of gas, ball of light and formation of rock he had exhaled into Existence. He was possessive of them, selfish with them, but never claimed them aloud.

Belphegor had once claimed _he_ created the Helix Nebula, one of Crowley’s favorite children. In a very tragic accident, the door to a Hell Hound’s lair had opened right beside the boastful demon. The discorporation was a bloody one. Everyone was surprised.

Everyone, but Crowley.

“What about you?” Crowley asked, desperate for deflection.

“Me?” Asked the angel, straightening his vest and itching his neck that was resting on a sharp-edged sequin. His coat had been rolled neatly into a pillow made for two, but Crowley preferred to use his own arms, instead.

“Yeah, you. Did you make any stars at all?”

“Oh well...I did make a constellation or two. Erm...let’s see. Oh! Over there. That is my Large Cooking Pot!”

Crowley squinted. “The Big Dipper? You made the Big Dipper?”

“And the little one!” Aziraphale chirped. “I used them as concept art to present to God while She was creating Earth’s outline.” 

The simplistic star design sparkled suspiciously brighter than they had a few moments ago. Crowley squinted. “How...did you come up with cooking pots, exactly? There wasn’t anything to eat yet.” 

The moment Aziraphale’s lips pursed, the demon knew his angel was about to turn braggart.

“Because I assisted in making it. Food I mean. Most angels were far too interested in making animals that can be eaten whole, but I thought, why not make an activity of it! I also added some plants that might go well with said cooked animals and, well, the humans did the actual work, really.”

The pursed lips cracked into a toothy grin before the angel managed to wrangle his modesty. “It all worked quite well, I think. God was pleased...probably.”

“Wait a minute.” Crowley sat up and spun around to rest his elbows on his knees, and chin on his hands. His grin was positively Cheshire. “You’re telling me that all this time we’ve been on Earth, you’ve been eating the Humans’ food just to see what they did with your work?”

“You make it sound like a bad thing,” Aziraphale huffed. “It’s simple curiosity. I’m entitled to curiosity.”

“No, its not,” Crowley teased, his forked tongue flicking out in amusement. “You’re Proud of your work, my dear angel. You’re practically basking in the ‘Fruits of your Labor’. Come on, admit it. That’s Pride.”

“Oh, stop that,” the angel grumbled, a blush filling out his round cheeks. “You make it sound like I committed a Deadly Sin.”

“Not so Deadly, really. It is a bit curious it’s a Sin at all with you lot. You should be allowed to enjoy your own cleverness. Indulge in it a little. The humans are happier because of you.”

“Really, Crowley,” Aziraphale admonished, but his blue eyes sparkled at the demon. “You make everything sound like a temptation.”

“I’m quite Proud of that.” Crowley teased, and decided he did want to share Aziraphale’s coat-turned-pillow. The angel scooted over to accommodate, but not so far so that they may lay shoulder-to-shoulder, their fingers entwined loosely.

“Seriously, Aziraphale,” Crowley blinked up at the Big Dipper. “Enjoy your creations while you can. You never know when it can all be taken away.”

“I will...keep that in mind. Thank you.”

“Twinkies,” Crowley sighed wistfully. “That was a good idea making them virtually immortal.”

“How dare you! I would never invent such an abomination!”

“I wasn’t talking about you. I was congratulating me. I made twinkies and it was quite clever of me. C’mon, you can’t tell me you don’t like _twinkies_.”

“They are too bright, very soft and overly sweet.” Aziraphale muttered, his nose wrinkling. 

“Ah, yes. Inspired by my favorite principality,” Crowley preened. 

“You are terrible.” Aziraphale chided while resting his head against Crowley’s shoulder.

“Just think, every restaurant is like your Church. When you eat your sushi tonight, I’ll be watching false idolatry at work. Amazing, angel. I wish I had thought of it first. Oi, let’s pick up some moon pies before we go. I’m peckish for my own creations.” 

“I won’t spoil my dinner with your sinful snack cakes, demon! But we can stop if you like.”

“You are a merciful Lord, Aziraphale,” Crowley planted a very loud kiss against the angel’s very silky hair.

“Terrible…” the angel sighed, cuddling just a bit closer. “Just Terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [SneakyBunyip](http://sneakybunyip.tumblr.com/)  
Follow me on twitter: [SneakyBunyip](https://twitter.com/sneakybunyip)


End file.
